Mas hein?
by Litha-chan
Summary: Amizade/Yaoi? Milo, Kamus, Afrodite, Shaka. Sinopse: Milo é atacado, mas por quê?


**Mas hein?**

_Milo, Kamus, Afrodite, Shaka._

_Saint Seiya Pertence à Masami Kuramada, Toei & Cia._

_Esta é uma história feita por uma fã dos personagens para outros fãs._

-

**Sinopse**: _Milo é atacado, mas por quê?_

* * *

-

Milo invade a casa correndo, batendo a porta aras de si, esbaforido, com os olhos arregalados, cabelos desarrumados, e roupas rasgadas...

Kamus que estava na cozinha, preparando o almoço na companhia de Shaka e Afrodite, ao escutar o barulho ensurdecedor da porta, da alguns passos preocupados para a sala e encontra o grego arfando.

-Milô? – recebeu um olhar do loiro. – O que aconteceu? – olhou as vestes do outro e notou que estavam rasgadas. SACREBLEU! Milo! O que fizeram com você? – largou a colher e o pano de prato.

-Por Zeus! Mi, você parece que foi atropelado! – Afrodite se aproximava do loiro juntamente com Kamus.

Shaka por sua vez nada falou, elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas e se pos em direção ao banheiro.

-O que aconteceu?... O QUE ACONTECEU?? – esbravejou. Eu acabei de ser agarrado por um bando de loucos. Mulheres, homens, que não sei por onde brotaram, e que simplesmente queriam tirar o meu couro!

Kamus olhava o outro atentamente procurando machucados. Enquanto isso Shaka retornava do banheiro com uma toalha úmida, e um anti-séptico.

-E porque isso aconteceu? – Afrodite estava parado de fronte ao amigo, que agora se encontrava sentado no sofá bufando. – Quero dizer, você sabe ao menos o motivo dessa agitação e ataque? Isso pode ser sério, Mi.

-E eu sei lá?! – puxou a toalha das mãos de Shaka. – Só sei que eram dois grupos. Um queria me puxar e bater no outro; e o outro grupo pelo que entendi, queriam me puxar, se defender do outro e me apalpar todo.

-Eu acho que tenho uma vaga idéia do que possa estar acontecendo... – Comentou Shaka, falando pela primeira vez.

-É? – três cabeças estavam voltadas em sua direção.

-É... – suspirou pesadamente. – Vocês se lembram daquela viagem que fizemos a trabalho para o Japão alguns anos atrás? – viu o menear das três cabeças. – Se lembram que fomos abordados por uns caras que gostaram dos nossos rostos e características? – mais uma vez viu-os concordando. – Pois bem, se lembram que depois, uns meses mais tarde, por aonde íamos de alguma forma sempre tinha gente tirando fotos nossas, gente olhando demais, e algumas cantadas femininas e masculinas? – suspirou e bufou. – Cerca de quase um ano atrás fiquei sabendo que no Japão lançaram uma animação, com vários personagens masculinos e poucos femininos. Essa animação parece que se passa em Atenas, e tem deuses gregos, cavaleiros de várias categorias e... em meio a tais cavaleiros, eis que me deparo com: Milo, Kamus, Afrodite e... Eu. Sem contar de alguns outros amigos nossos.

-Como é que é? – Kamus encava sério o amigo. – Você não pode estar...

-Sim, é verdade Kamus. Nossos rostos estão na animação.

-Isso não esta certo. Quem autorizou esses panacas utilizarem a nossa imagem? Podemos processá-los por isso. – o ruivo bufava.

-Ta tudo muito bem, tudo muito divertido, mas quero saber uma coisa... – Afrodite andou pela sala. – O que isso tem a ver com o ataque ao Mi? E porque você não nos contou isso antes, Shaka?

Mais uma vez três cabeças estavam voltadas para o loiro. Este por sua vez, desviou o olhar um pouco sem graça pelo que ia comentar.

-Bem... Esse ataque provavelmente veio dos fãs da animação e... do Milo.

-Hey, eu tenho fãs? – estava confuso. – Como assim, Shaka? Destrava essa língua e abre logo o jogo.

Largando-se no sofá, o loiro encarou os três.

-Todos nós temos fãs, Milo. Na verdade, você e Kamus tem uma legião de fãs. Afrodite e eu, idem; e os outros amigos nossos que estavam juntos também, alguns mais, outros menos.

Notou os olhares.

-Porque de tantos fãs? Porque além da história envolver lutas, o bem contra o mal, mitologia, poderes, casas zodiacais e um bando de outros detalhes, os personagens são bonitos, e... – riu. – a historia se passa na Grécia... e um bando de homens, amigos, morando em um local, separados das poucas mulheres, que, eles nem podem ver a cara já que elas usam máscaras...

-Ohh... Eu acho que estou começando a ver a luz... – comentou Afrodite com os olhos mais abertos do que o normal.

-Pois é... Essa animação tem uma coisa que eles chamam de fandom. Jovens que gostam tanto dos tais cavaleiros que escrevem histórias paralelas a que foi originalmente criada. – incluiu o corpo mais para frente como se fosse contar algo muito importante. – E esse tal fandom parece que tem divisões. Pelo que fui verificar, tem três tipos, creio. Um que é de histórias baseada na criação original, romances normais; uma que tem romances entre as poucas mulheres mascaradas da animação, e o outro... – riu e fitou intensamente os outros três. – os tais cavaleiros são muito mais que meros amigos.

-Woww... Perae, você está dizendo o que eu acho que você está dizendo? – Milo estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Yap... Isso mesmo que você acabou de captar. – disse fitando o grego.

-Estou abismado com essa. – Kamus cruzara os braços em frente ao tórax.

-... – Afrodite anda estava processando a informação.

-Okay... Acabei de saber que faço parte de uma animação japonesa, que tenho uma legião de fãs, e que minha pessoa pode ter algum relacionamento a mais com algum outro... – comentava enquanto olhava o tapete, recapitulando o que fora dito. Parando, seus olhos fitaram um Shaka que escondia um sorriso de canto de lábios. – E você ainda não terminou de falar...

-De fato, não terminei... Você foi atacado, certo? – viu o outro mostrar os trapos do que fora uma camisa social. – Como disse, 'você' tem dois tipos de fãs. Os que não gostam de ver o cavaleiro de escorpião com o outro, e os que gostam. Provavelmente você foi atacado por ambos os tipos em uma possível briga.

-E quem seria esse outro do Milo? – Afrodite voltava a conversa com curiosidade acentuada.

-Ora... O melhor amigo dele. Quem mais poderia ser? – ironizou.

-Ohh... – foi a melhor imitação de peixe em dupla. Kamus e Milo se olharam.

-Isso é algo... Interessante, não? – Milo coçou a nuca.

-Sem comentários... – Kamus segurava o spray. – Definitivamente sem comentários...

-Okay, tirando o casal de 'amigos', o que mais você sabe que não está contando? – Afrodite estava impaciente. Era curioso por natureza.

-Você também tem fãs, Dido. Bastante também. Pelo que vi você é descrito como o mais belo dos cavaleiros e completamente narcisista. Acho que uma das descrições que mais batem... – implicou. – Mas... metade dos japoneses não o considera um... Rapaz 'alegre', apenas belo. Agora, a outra metade...

-Diga-me tudo. Não me esconda nada, senão te parto ao meio...

-Ok, ok... Sem violência, sim. De violência já temos as guerras, balas perdidas, os problemas no Tibete, e o sangue que escorre nessa animação... – suspirou. – Você uma parte do fandom o vê normalmente, porque para os japoneses você é o que menos poderia ser "gay" – frisou fazendo aspas imaginárias. – Mas a outra farte do fandom, os que alegam que você é "gay" ou no máximo "bi", lhe vêem ou se envolvendo com um sanguinário muito do mal-educado, ou com um cara sério e justo, ou com ambos.

-Wooww... – imitou o amigo. – Err... Humm... – pensava as pressas e... – E você? – desviou o foco, estava pensando.

Uma risada rompeu os lábios do loiro ao escutar a pergunta.

-Eu sou também tenho uma relação com meu melhor amigo, sou um cara acima de qualquer suspeita já que segundo a história tenho uma aproximação com o Divino, e sou o melhor candidato para ser o "gay" da história toda. Mais ainda do que nossos amigos, Kamus e Milo.

-Okay, alguém fumou um baseado com cogumelos alucinógenos. – Milo ria.

-Loiro, se você é o cara mais "gay" da parada nem quero imaginar o que o Misty seria... – Kamus comentou descontraído e logo observou os amigos o olhando pelo fato. – O que foi? Falei algo errado?

Risadas soaram pela sala...

-Shaka... Como você sabe disso tudo? Tipo, nem foi capaz de nos contar nada... Se eu não fosse atacado nem saberíamos.

-Seu laptop está ligado, Milo?

-Sim, ali na estante. Por quê?

-Posso usá-lo rapidamente? – viu o outro assentir e logo se levantou para pegar o aparelho.

Minutos se passaram e Shaka digitava frenético, localizando o que desejava com três pares de olhos curiosos atrás de si na mesa da sala.

-Aqui... Leiam. Também coloquei nas demais abas o que pode interessar a cada um de vocês. – falou se afastando deixando que os três amigos olhassem a tela.

Leitura dinâmica era uma maravilha.

Kamus estava vermelho, Milo curioso e Afrodite com os olhos arregalados.

-Hey, gostei da criatividade, acho que depois vou ler outras. Tem coisas interessantes aqui. – olhava fixo para a tela.

-Eu acho que vou dar uma ligada pro Máscara e pro Shura... – Afrodite com o celular em mãos andava para o meio da sala.

-Isso é invasão de privacidade... Vou mandar colocar um insul-filme mais forte! – Kamus já estava de posse do catalogo de serviços.

-Essa preocupação toda porque são apenas bons amigos, certo?

Os três olham para Shaka. Kamus e Afrodite estavam com seus rostos fortemente corados, já Milo... este estava corado levemente, mas por outros motivos.

-Sim, sim... Nos preocupamos como os nossos... amigos...

-

* * *

Texto escrito apenas para diversão, sobre o tópico postado na comunidade SS4G sobre a entrevista de Masami Kuramada sobre Milo e Kamus serem apenas amigos. Tópico: "Oficial? Kamus e Milo são APENAS AMIGOS."

**Observação**: O anime é tido como shounen, não shounen-ai, ou yaoi. Dentro da animação existem vários personagens masculinos, e como é ambientada na Grécia, berço de uma civilização que outrora muitos de seus cidadãos masculinos, não viam problema nas relações entre dois homens. Era até cultural, uma família deixar seus filhos, futuros homens de famílias, ou cavaleiros de status, aos cuidados de um tutor. Ter um tutor era status, e a criança, desde jovem recebia ensinamentos, até mesmo de conteúdo sexual. O criador da série em momento algum na descrição do anime alega que ele é shounen-ai/yaoi. O que os fãs do anime que gostam do gênero yaoi observam é que levando em consideração o local que é ambientado, a pouca disponibilidade de personagens femininas, a integração das mesmas com os cavaleiros indicando -conteúdo romântico - praticamente nulo - com eles; logo... eles, personagens masculinos, com poucas opções femininas, restritos a um lugar especifico só saindo para missões que lhes são ordenadas... só podem encontrar diversão, alívio, compreensão mutua entre si.

O criador dá margens para que qualquer gênero seja trabalhado. Podemos escrever o que quisermos, cânon ou não. Basta respeitar os créditos.

**Observação2**: Os fãs que gostam de yaoi e vêem e escrevem coisas que ultrapassam apenas as linhas de 'bons amigos' são "As Bruxas", e os anti-yaoi, o pessoal que não aceita ver, saber, que seus personagens favoritos estão sendo descritos em linhas como amantes, homossexuais, são "Os Inquisidores". E lá estamos nós em pleno século 21 sendo caçados e jogados na fogueira.

**Palavra da Beta:** Só pude rir e concordar, já que eu sou uma das maiores culpadas dentro do fandom yaoi. Se algum dia o Afrodite quiser minha cabeça, a la Máscara da Morte, eu vou ter que entregar com o maior prazer. Agora, brincadeiras à parte, pessoas que saem agredindo outras pessoas, em "defesa da honra dos seus personagens favoritos", deveriam procurar urgente um psiquiatra. E pra não haver engano, a beta da Litha-chan, sou eu, Pipe, criadora do Mozinho & Mozão, yaoista de carteirinha assinada, que gosta de casais heteros também, e sabe o que é vida real e o que é papel & celulóide (manga e anime).

**Adendo**: Como eu, Litha, e a Bru papeamos, creio que mesmo isso – a situação - não sendo engraçado (a caçada as 'bruxas') temos que agradecer a _'santa pessoa'_ que nos inspirou a produzir mais e mais fics, ou ficlets, onseshots, long-fics e por ai vai com os casais citados. Sim, porque se não fosse dito nada, o fandom continuaria com postagens calmas, espaçadas, mas... Graças a pessoa, o fandom voltou a ter mais fics yaoi do casal que incomoda XD

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
